Love's Hiding Place
by SoRa-cHaN1
Summary: When a problem arises and the Digidestined cannot defeat it alone, they call for help in another world. Digimon/Card Captor Sakura crossover! Please read and review! Flames are welcome! Oh yeah, n this is a TAIORA!!! ^_~
1. Evil Returns

*DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Digimon nor Card Captor Sakura!!! They belong to Toei, Bandai, Saban, CLAMP, n lots o other companies!!! 

**NOTE: This is a TAIORA, DAIKARI, a wee bit o MISHIRO/KOUYAKO (I dunno…I can't choose. Tell me whatcha think!), n Li x Sakura coupling!!! If you do not like it, then pweeze leave! Cuz if you flame me about the couples, I will read 'em n hear whatcha have to say, but will not change my mind on da couples I like, okie dokie!? ^_^

***NOTE (again): This is a crossover of Digimon/CCSakura. N…yeah! ^_^;;; My other story got too long in my head n I forgot most of my original idea for it, n I dun think I can write all of it anymore. If anyone wants me to finish it, then I will continue it. I'll try to finish this one, though! ^_^ N I hope I do. 

****NOTE (Last one!): I dunno very much of CCS since I got lost. So If I have made a mistake, pweeze correct me! N if I did get my info straight, then this fic contains spoilers for CCS! You've been warned…

*****NOTE (Okay…so I fibbed): I CANNOT write!!! This story sucks n you are welcome to flame me! ^_~ I deserve those!!! =) Pweeze review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]SorachannVmon@cs.com (But only use da second one if da first one dun work!) My other email is gone, so please don't email it anymore.

******DEDICATION!!! YAY!!! ^_^ This story is dedicated to Logan-kun for inspiring me to remember CCS again n for his awesome works!!! He'll go very very very very very very times infinity to the infinite power far in life with his passion for writing, n how he uses words to create the amazing images we see in our heads when we read his stories. ^_^ Logan is da best! *dun dun* ^_^ YAY!!!

Now on to da story…gee…pplz are right… I am a motor mouth. Once I start talking I can't stop can I??? Nope. Guess not. So what am I gonna eat for dinner tonight? Mom said chicken. Really!? Yummy! I know!

V-mon: -_-;;; See…she keep talking on n on n on n on…-_-;;;

S-chan: Fine, n now to da story! Okay? Okay! Really? Yeah! Oh… Well, duh! ^_^;;; Okay, to da story! Wow…I'm stunned you guyz aren't snoozing off… Really??? Yeah! Okay, now to da show! Yeah, to da shoe! Typo! I mean show!

Love's Hiding Place 

Written by SoRa-cHaN

**__**

PART ONE, Evil Returns:

The bright sun shone brightly in the cool blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight. Birds flew by happily as a light breeze picked up in the air. Sakura Kinomoto listened to the birds' happy singing. It was a happy day indeed.

Six years ago from today, Sakura captured the last card. The Void was gone and became the Hope. That day was the end of all of Sakura's card capturing, and most of all, she discovered Li's love for her. 

From that day on, she and Li grew closer to each other. Everyday they spent together, thinking of each other, they fell in deeper love. Their hearts sang as they held hands and strolled down the park. Li now laughed at himself for pushing away the girl he loved most for so long.

Today was a day worth of celebrating. Since it was a day of big occasion, Tomoyo and Sakura held a party at a nearby restaurant which Touya and Yukito opened. They invited the old gang consisting of Li, Kero, Mei-Ling, Eriol, Spinel Sun, Touya, Yukito, and themselves of course. 

Sakura beamed at the sign that hung in front of the cheery restaurant. It read "**Touya's & Yukito's Finest!"** The windows shined in the glistening sun for Sakura made Touya clean it… Once again Touya called her a monster as she yelled at him just to do it because she was busy. She giggled softly remembering the past few minutes. Though Sakura fought a lot with her brother, they still loved each other dearly.

"Hey," a soft voice said behind her.

She turned to see Li smiling. His brown hair shown in the light and his Chinese summer outfit blew about in the wind. Sakura's smile widened and gave him a hug. He returned the hug to Sakura and held her tight. Li stroked her hair and put Sakura down. 

Li treasured Sakura. When they first met, he thought of her as an obstacle, but no longer. Instead his feelings from their friendship deepened into love. He loved everything about her. From Sakura's pretty face to her wide heart, head to toe. Li regretted living in China and only visiting her during summer. He wished he lived in Tomoeda, Japan instead in Hong Kong. 

"Hey, I missed you," Sakura replied.

"So did I," Li stroked her face and held her hand.

Sakura smiled, "Come on, we're missing the fun!"

She dragged Li by the hand into the restaurant. The restaurant smelt of food. The sounds of dishes banging against each other rung as the sizzling sound of food cook made their mouth water. A trail of steam came from the kitchen along with the delicious scent of food.

The team chatted happily. It was a time of peace for all of them. The evil was gone and life had to continue. Eriol told of his days in Europe and Mei-ling and Tomoyo talked about the coolest new digital camera. Kero slept on an empty chair and Spinel Sun growled at him. Touya and Yukito cooked and everyone was delighted.

Sakura looked to Li who smiled brightly today instead of his normal frown. It was peaceful…just the way they liked it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was quite different for the Digidestined in the 'real world'. Today too was a day of celebration. The day when Apoclymon was defeated. But the teams had no party, no excitement. It was just another day in the duty of saving two worlds.

A year has gone by after the defeat of Arukenimon, and the rest of the evils that lurked in the Digital World. The Digidestined thought it was all over… how wrong they were… When a digimon was deleted, a new one was born, and evil is in everyone's heart. The only difference was how they reacted to it. If they went along with their evil nature they became a virus type. 

All thought the virus that had lead to Cocomon's and Diaboromon's deaths were gone. It had just happened to be sleeping for a time being. Soon it found itself a new target inside another digiegg. The virus created a time warp causing it to go back…back before the beginning. It traveled to a digiegg, the digiegg of a creature half digimon and half human.

It was now the job of the chosen children to find the creature and to destroy it, hopefully killing the virus at last…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, guys! Time to show these guys what we're made of!" Taichi Kamiya called out.

A troop Garbagemon lashed out at them and fired their sludge.

"Eeeew! I'm not going through this again! Let's go Togemon!" Mimi cried.

"Right! NEEDLE SPRAY!!!"

A storm of needles flew in the air and shot their opponents. Garbagemon fell and deleted slowly. Soon another bunch would attack. Their angry faces grinned with devilish smiles.

"Ready, and fire!" their leader instructed as a chorus of shots were heard.

Sludge now rained from every corner. They were trapped. 

"They're too many of them!" Yamato yelled as he tried to cover Sora.

Taichi grew sad as he watched Yamato protect her. Taichi had loved Sora all his life. They did everything together as little kids, and they were happy. Soon they began to grow up, and Taichi's feelings grew as well. Though he bore the heart of courage, he never had courage to actually tell Sora. Now his best friend, Yamato, had beat him to it, and Sora fell in love with him. He had waited too long.

Taichi shook of the thought and looked to Greymon standing over him. His orange skin was dripping with pinkish goo, as he held on tight to protect Taichi. He couldn't stand it anymore. Taichi got up from where he hid behind Greymon. His face was etched in anger.

"Greymon, digivolve!" 

"Greymon digivolve to…METALGREYMON!"

The massive techno-dinosaur roared with a tremendous voice. He sneered and charged at the small troop below him.

"GIGA-BLASTER!!!"

The ferocious blast kicked the dirt up and wiped the evil creatures away. Their cries pierced the air and died down. The digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie forms, and the children came out of their hiding place.

"Welp, they're all gone!" Daisuke beamed proudly at their win. 

He stood upright and looked across a long lake. Daisuke stretched his arms and legs. He looked into the water and saw fish swim about; all delighted the danger had passed.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Jyou awed as looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Greetings, Digidestined!" a cheerful voice greeted.

They turned to see an old friend smiling. His wrinkles grew as his smile went from ear to ear. His blue and red cloak hung at his feet lightly dusting away the dirt bits.

"Gennai!" Koushiro cried happily.

"I thought you were like only a few years older than us…and he looked so cute too…" Miyako replied confused.

The old man (A/N: Digimon guy…um…digital human???) smiled and nodded. Gennai shoved his hands in his pockets and chuckled lightly.

"My dear Miyako. I was transformed by Azulomon to be young so I could travel your world and help you. Anyway, I was far older than you originally thought I was. I have seen the Digidestined since they were in diapers, and even the chosen ones before them." Gennai laughed lightly and sighed.

He looked over the horizon with a deep look etched into his face. The sun had begun to go down. The children hadn't noticed it had gotten so late.

"So pretty, isn't it?" Hikari awed.

"Yup," Daisuke agreed.

"Gennai?" Taichi asked.

His chocolate eyes looked away from the glowing orb in the sky and onto their adviser. Gennai looked to the older Taichi. Gennai smiled as he remembered the young Taichi who lead the first eight children. He was now all grown up.

"Hum? Have a question, Tai?" Gennai answered.

"Yeah…why are we here? Hasn't a year gone by since evil???"

Gennai nodded, "It's returned. And it's far more powerful than ever…so powerful, that we need help."

"Help? We already have two sets of Digidestined," Sora pointed out.

"Yes. We have also achieved the Ultimate level and we have a chance for 3 megas," Ken added.

"I understand. But it is stronger. Does the name Cocomon ring a bell?" Gennai asked.

Fear troubled their faces. Takeru and the others shivered at that name. It had been a tough battle against the virus digimon. 

"W…what about it?" Takeru asked.

"Its returned. It placed its virus in many digieggs and caused the rebirth of the evil digimon again. But the worst is it has found a new way to get victims. It went to the past and took over a…somewhat different egg," Gennai replied.

"What kind of different egg?" Koushiro inquired, "Is it more complicated than a digiegg?"

"Yes. It is the egg of something that is half human, half digimon," Gennai answered.

"As in a hybrid cross between a human and digimon!?" Jyou exclaimed, "That wouldn't work. The egg wouldn't have even developed! Its genes would be all screwed!"

"No," Gennai silenced, "It has developed and the creature has grown."

"Okay, so how far back in time did it go?" Taichi asked.

"Back to December 12 years ago." Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, and Miyako gasped.

"No way…we were probably only a few months old when it happened," Hikari acknowledged.

"And I wasn't even born yet…" Iori added.

"Are we supposed to go back in time and ask the little us to help us now???" Mimi asked.

"You are going to battle it in this time frame. But we will have to contact another parallel universe for someone with magic who can help us." Gennai pulled out another orb from his pocket, "Azulomon gave this to me. It holds the power of time and space. Are you guys ready?"

They shifted their eyes side-to-side wondering if they should do it. Soon all eyes were on their leader.

"Taichi?" Sora asked softly.

He looked to her with the same face she gave him. The face of question. Taichi wasn't sure if he should or not.

Daisuke saw how Taichi wondered and thought carefully. He could see that Taichi was lost and didn't know what to do. Daisuke remembered how he was like that on his first digimon battle. Taichi gave him his goggles. Daisuke thought carefully and removed his goggles. He examined them in the setting sun. 

"Hey," Daisuke said almost in a whisper, "Here, you'll do what's right."

Taichi held the goggles in his hand. He looked to Daisuke in question.

"Go on, it's yours again." Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks!" Taichi placed the goggles over his blue headband.

Taichi breathed in deeply. The cool rush of air made him realize the confidence Daisuke had in him. He should have the same for himself.

"Okay, team! Together we'll squash that bug!" Taichi slapped the goggles onto his forehead and placed his hand over the orb, and Koushiro smiled as he boldly remembered that line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so hungry…why do we have to cook???" Touya asked as his mouth watered.

"Because its our shop!" Yukito smiled brightly as he continued to wrap sushi.

Outside of the kitchen, the old team laughed and giggled as Kero let out a loud snore. There was a certain twinkle in their eyes. Everyone was happy. Smiles as bright as the sun.

Sakura smiled to Li and he smiled back. 

"So…how has Hong Kong been?" Sakura asked.

"Good. How about here in Tomoeda?" Li replied.

"Okay, but lonely without you…"

Li smiled bashfully as a light blush came across his face, "Yeah, it has been lonely without some action. I somewhat wish that the were still cards to capture."

"Me too," Sakura smiled along, "After all, it's what brought us together."

Li leaned over to give Sakura a kiss. The chatter faded, and the people seemed to disappear. This was a special place for only them…until a certain 'cough' broke them away.

"Ahem! May I take your order please?" A waiter asked.

Tomoyo looked to Sakura and everyone looked to each other. 

"Eek!? What's going on!?" Everyone's head snapped to Mei-Ling. 

Her hand was shining with a bright light as tiny sparkles glittered around them. Soon they all began to glow; they shined with the power of the sun. Sakura looked over to the kitchen where the same light beamed.

"Touya!? Li!? What's happening!?" Sakura exclaimed as the light engulfed them all.

"Excuse me, order please???" the waiter asked, "Hello?"

The man opened his eyes and saw an empty table with empty chairs. He blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes.

"I could have sworn there was someone here…" he murmured.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura groaned as she forced her eyes open. The image she saw was fuzzy and she blinked a couple times. She quickly took a gasp of air. Trees? Dirt? Where was the restaurant!?

"Sakura, are you okay!?" Tomoyo asked helping her up.

"Y-yeah…" she answered, "At least…I think so… Where are we???"

Sakura looked around and found everyone getting up from the floor. All their faces dumbfounded as they surveyed the area. 

"A sunset?" Kero said, "I don't think I slept that long to miss the party."

Li looked around deep in thought. He didn't understand how they ended up here. He felt no magical presence beside his own and everyone else's. Li looked up to the pinkish sky and the cotton candy clouds.

Sakura held on tight to the key around her neck and felt safe as the cards we safely tucked in her purse. 

"Greetings, visitors!" a voice said.

They all turned to see an old man smiling at them and behind them, and a group of kids such as themselves. They all stood there looking at each other with confusion. Everyone was silent. Li broke the silence.

"Who are you, and where are we?" he demanded.

Taichi walked up to the boy his same age. They stood as they looked at each other directly in the eye. 

"We are the Digidestined and we have summoned you to the Digital World," Taichi answered.

"W…why? Have there been sightings of clow cards?" Sakura asked.

The Digidestined looked at each other, puzzled. Gennai spoke up.

"No. We have transported you from your world into this one for help. Please help us save two worlds and possibly soon yours from destruction once our world is gone."

"Destruction?" Eriol asked, "From what?"

The clow card team's head's were all spinning. They had no clue of what was going on. Two worlds? Another world? Their world?

"Destruction from an evil virus that will be our destruction if we do not do something about it," Koushiro replied, "But to lessen the confusion, we will introduce ourselves starting with our leader."

"Hi! My name is Taichi Kamiya, but if you like you can call me Tai! And we are the Digidestined! This is my digimon partner Agumon."

"I am Yamato Ishida! We came from Odaiba, Japan, which is the city right next to Tokyo. By the way, no autographs, please. Oh, and this is Gabumon."

"Hello, nice to see you all! My name is Sora Takenouchi, and my partner is Biyomon! We became the Digidestined as we received our digivices from the sky."

"Hi, I am Koushiro Izzumi! And my digital monster's partner is Tentomon! The Digidestined are the saviors of the Digital World."

"Hi-de-o!!! *wink* I'm Mimi Tachikawa! The Digital World is full of creatures known as Digimon! Such as Palmon here!"

"Hey, my name is Jyou Kido and this here is Gomamon! Our digital adventures started when we were about eight years old."

"Hi, I'm Takeru Takaishi, and my brother is Yamato! My Digimon is Patamon, and by gaining energy they can digivolve to a new stage."

"Hello, my name is Hikari Kamiya, and my brother is Taichi! Gatomon's the name of my digimon! We save the digital world from evil beings."

"Wuzzzzup!? I'm Daisuke Motimiya! And this here is Veemon! If he does anything disrespectful, he's young… *sweat drop* our adventure started just last year!"

"Hi, I'm Miyako! The digital world has its kicks, so I hope you stay around for them!"

"Ahem! Miyako!!!" 

"Oh, and this is Hawkmon! Sorry…"

"I'm Iori Hida and this is Armadilomon! We get to the digital world using a computer."

"Hello, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Ken Ichijouchi and my digimon partner is Wormmon. The creatures here in the Digital world could be good or bad."

The Digidestined smiled to them, their faces bright and happy.

The Clow group (A/N: So no one gets confuzzed between the teams, the Digidestined are called the Digidestined n the CCS characters are call the Clow Group, okie dokie???) looked at each other. 

"Digimon??? As in Digital?" Tomoyo asked.

The Digidestined nodded.

"Yes, and this is the Digital World!" the old digi-human replied, "And I am Gennai."

Mei-ling looked around and saw the beauty of the Digiworld. She gasped a breath of awe as a sparkle flew by her. Mei-ling's dark hair blew in the breeze slowly and gently. 

"How amazing…if this is the 'Digital World', does that mean everything is digital?" she asked.

"Exactly. Now you are catching on. Everything in the digital world is alive yet it's made out of data. Even ourselves as long as we are in this world." Koushiro replied.

Li nodded, absorbing the information as well as the shock from that they were ripped out of their world into this one.

Sakura saw Li's serious look. She studied him as his deep brown eyes lay on the ground thoughtfully. She smiled.

"Well, since we know your names, you should know ours!" Sakura said in an up-beat tone to brighten the mood, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm 16 years old. We came from Tomoeda, Japan and I'm a Card Captor!"

Sakura looked to Li as he stood there thinking… _What if they are enemies?_ he thought. Sakura lightly jabbed him in the stomach. Li blinked and lightly blushed.

"I'm Li Syaoran. I'm from Hong Kong and I too am I Card Captor and a descendant of Clow Reed."  


"Hello! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji! I am one of the Card Captor's guardians! I film the battles and make movies!"

"And I'm Eriol! I am Clow Reed's reincarnated self! I live in Europe and I help the Card Captors!"

"I'm Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older sister. My friend and I have a restaurant in Tomoeda. Visit us sometime! Oh, and don't mess with the little monster…" 

Sakura growled to Touya as he laughed.

"I'm Yukito, Touya's friend! I am Yue's human form, the guardian of the moon, and complete opposite of Ceroberus, also known as Kero. Yue is one of the Clow Book's guardians."

"I'm Kero, and my true form is Ceroberus, the sun guardian. I guard the Clow Book along with Yue. I may be small, but my true form is waaaaaayyyy bigger!"

"I am Spinel Sun, and my master is Eriol. I am similar to Kero though I look somewhat different and do not guard the Clow as he does. My true form is a panther with wings."

"My name is Mei-Ling Li and I'm Li's cousin. I too am a guardian of the Card Captors. I also live in Hong Kong and Li and I visited Tomoeda 'cause it was the anniversary of the last battle we were in."

The Digidestined looked to each other, slowly trying to understand what they had learned.

"Clow Book? Card Captures?" Ken inquired, "I've never heard of them…"

Li stepped forward. He stood straight as his hair lightly blew about. He reminded them of Taichi. His heart of courage beat within him, as it did within Taichi. 

"I'll explain," he replied, "If you explain to us about your story."

Taichi gave the same lopsided grin he has all his life. His pearly whites glew in the light as he nodded.

"Alright, deal!" Taichi said as Li smiled back and nodded.

"The Clow Cards were created by my relative long ago named Clow Reed. Clow Reed is reincarnated within Eriol. The Clow Cards were sealed in the Book of Clow which Kero and Yue protected. Yue's human form is Yukito. Sakura broke the book's seal as she opened it 6 years ago, and the cards scattered. As a descendant, I had to get them back, yet the clow had chosen Sakura. We fought at first over them, but now we are in love and get along well. As we captured them, we discovered people very close to us had magic. Such as her best friend Tomoyo. She guards and protects the chosen one by the Clow. You can say we met by fate," Li explained.

"I see," Sora answered, "And…are the any more cards left?"

"No," Sakura said, "We've captured them all. And today celebrates the day when we caught the last one."

"Coincidence?" Ken asked the Digidestined.

The Clow group looked to them. 

"What is?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well," Taichi began, "Our adventure started 8 years ago when a Digiegg came out of my computer. It was what made us the Digidestined by destiny. As the chosen children we had to save our world and this world from colliding and perishing into evil. On this same day…we, the first set of Digidestined, saved both worlds by destroying Apoclymon."

"Oh…so, isn't ironic how it's the anniversary for both groups in two different worlds? Maybe this is fate too?" Yukito said, thinking out loud.

"But you said first set? Are there more of you?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Yes, many, many more. Hundreds to be correct. But we are the first chosen ones. Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, and I are the first chosen ones. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken are the second team. Everyone becomes a Digidestined as long as they have had contact with one in the real world," Sora said.

"Real world?" Eriol questioned, "So many things to learn…are you saying our world isn't real and so are we?"

"No, she didn't mean that. We call our world the real world because we only know of this world and our own," Yamato backed Sora up.

The two teams nodded as they started to slowly grasp each other's story.

"Okay, now that's settled, why are we exactly here?" Kero asked, "I mean, Clow never mentioned anything about parallel universes, and this getting confusing."

Taichi sighed…it was more complicated than he thought. 

"Excuse me…" Gennai replied, "I shall clarify the situation. We had thought the evil was over, but a new crisis has come, and we cannot defeat it ourselves. So we summoned others from another world to help us…that is…if you are willing to."

Sakura looked to the others and smiled. Her hair glistened with the last drop of light as it fully went down.

"You got us for the job!" she smiled and agreed.

"Thank you," Hikari smiled back to her.

Li on the other hand had something else on his mind and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder firmly. She looked back at him with a look of confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"What if they are an enemy?" Li pondered…he couldn't be sure.

Sakura looked back at Taichi. He grinned and he had a glint of hope in his eyes.

"All right, guys! And we're on our way!!! We'll set camp here!" Taichi called out in happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_SLAP!!!_

Her dark chestnut hair fell over her face as she stumbled onto the hard, cold ground. A bit of blood glittered down the edge of her lips. She raised her gloved hand and wiped it off as she looked to her towering father.

Her father's red eyes glared at her. Even his horns looked sharper and larger than usual. Her breath quivered as he looked onto her with disgust.

"You! You were supposed to prevent them from coming to the digital world!!!" her father yelled, "Your heart is too happy, and good. Have you forgotten that you are my daughter and are evil!?"

"No, sir…" she answered meekly.

"Now go, and destroy them!!! And take this…"

His large hands outstretched before her. Within his clawed hands was a shining crystal. Its light twinkled within her chestnut eyes.

"This crystal is your power and life…without it you shall die. Understood?" he said in his deep dark voice.

"Yes."

"Yes, what!?" he snapped.

"Um…uh…" she stuttered.

"Yes, master!!! You treat me with reverence! Got it!? Have I not taken care of you!? You should know by now…"

His hand rose in the air and slapped her again. She fell harder against the ground and skinned her knees.

"I am sorry, master…"

She took the crystal and walked away. She picked up her cloak, which hung on the door's entrance. Her soft chestnut eyes looked back to her father with little tears. _I'll make you proud of me, father… And maybe one day I could feel what love is…_ she thought as she turned her back.

Back within the castle, Myotismon appeared from the shadows. His ghastly form hung eerily in the darkness. Bats screech as they whirled around him.

"You are a fool, Devimon. You know your daughter is weak. She is half good! You balanced the evil within her with the crests…you'll never learn. You are foolish, Devimon! She'll never be one of us." he sneered.

Devimon snapped his head back with an angry look, "Listen. This is her first mission. If she fails, we scrap her."

A smile grew long Myotismon's blood red lips. His fangs glew in the light. He licked them tasting left over blood.

"Good…"

A whirlwind of bats blew about as he went away…a cool rush of wind blew by. Devimon's eyes turned into little slits. He hoped that his daughter would not fail.

_ ****_

TBC…To Be Continued…

S-chan: Welpz, I hope you liked it so far!

Tai: Why does Sora get Matt!? What about me!?

S-chan: If I said something, I'd spoil it… ^_^ So =P

Sora: By the way, I'll always love you Taichi-sama! ^_^ You should know that by now!

Tai: Awwwww, Sora…! *little hearts come out*

S-chan: Please review or email me your comments n questions! Thank you for reading my fic. Ja ne, minna-san!!! Bye-a-bye!!!

~Sora-chan

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:SorachannVmon@cs.com



	2. Past into Present

*DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **own Digimon or CCS, okay? Okay! ^_^ Lolz, I'm psycho, huh? Hee hee! ^_~

S-chan: So we've actually gotten to a chap. 2!? Wow…people actually read it??? WoW…

**NOTE: Thanks to "Download" for helping me unscrew up my screwed up ages…^_^;;; Download said dat when Sakura captured da last card she was 12, so 6 years later she'd be 18… -_-;;; But in my story I based stuff on what I know, so from info I gathered from sites pplz said she was 10...so in my story she's 16. I have no clue how old Touya n Yukito are in da anime so we'll say dat they graduated college in my story…

So no one is confuzzed, here are da ages of all my characters that I will use (Some haven't been in da story yet…):

**__**

Tai, Sora, Yama, Koushiro, Mimi, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Mei-Ling, Eriol, Katie, Ukini, Rinoa = age 16

DC, Logan, Atsuki, Jing = age 20

Melissa = age 21

Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Sensuta = age 12

Miyako, Ken = age 13

Touya, Yukito = age 25

Iori = age 9

Jyou = age 17

Kero, Spinel, Ruby Moon: Secret 

S-chan: Okay! Did I forget anyone!?

:::All look around:::

S-chan: Guess not then…

Tai: Where am I??? I dun see me… N you're supposed to be my lawyer!!!

S-chan: -_-;;; #1 on da list, sir, in BOLD…

Tai: ^______^;;;;;; Ohhhhhhh…

S-chan: I bolded it cuz I thought you wouldn't be able to spot it…lolz! Hee hee hee! 

Joe: Need my glasses Tai? It helps see fine print; though I dun think point 9-font size is fine print…maybe I should check your eyes. *slaps on latex gloves*

Tai: Eep! Heh heh… dats okay…*runs away*

Joe: Come back here, Tai!!! *chases after tai-kun* 

S-chan: Hee hee! Welpz, hope you like my story! Enjoy!

Love's Hiding Place

Written by SoRa-cHaN

**__**

PART 2, Past into Present…

Logan slowly sipped the hot coffee from his cup. His eyes looked out the window of the coffee shop as he sat across from his best friend, DC. 

The two sat there getting a strange feeling. As if something wasn't right… They could feel eyes watching them… Their eyes shifted side-to-side nervously. DC sighed loudly. He couldn't take the nervous silence around them.

"Well, what are we going to do?? We can't just sit around…" he complained, "I can feel something isn't right…"

"So can I…but who do we have to question that something isn't going too good?" Logan replied.

DC bent over and picked up his school bag from the ground. He rummaged around it, looking for something.

"It's in here…I know it is…" DC mumbled as he flung pieces of paper out of his bag.

Soon he reached the old gadget he received so long ago. 8 years ago to be exact. DC and the others were the very first Digidestined team knew something had happened 4 years before they became the 'present' Digidestined, and what ever it was arose from the darkness now.

"Our old Digivice? You can't be serious… there are new Digidestined now. Remember?" Atsuki said as she popped up from behind them bringing them their next round of coffee. 

Her green eyes lay upon the first Digivice created. The square electronic device lay in DC's palm. It glew in the florescent light. It's silverfish tone shined as the electronic face read the time and date. The sign of courage was etched into the corner and a small button blinked.

The three of them gazed at the contraption then suddenly… _BEEP!!! BEEP!!!_ It began to beep. Slow at first then faster and faster, as if the reason was becoming more urgent. It hasn't beeped in such a long time that it startled them all. 

DC's head snapped back at his friends. He grinned as it beeped loudly.

"Call the others! Looks like we're back in business!" DC cheered.

He held onto the Digivice within his fist and smiled. It has been such a long time since their Digi-fighting days… And that long silence of time was now over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She cherished the dark because for now she would be hidden. Hidden from her enemies, hidden from anyone.

The soft hood of her cloak covered her face as she walked. The warmth of the cloth warmed her pale, frigged skin. Her deep eyes looked up and she saw the stars. They twinkled and shined in the clear sky…she closed her eyes…

__

*FLASHBACK…*

__

The sound of a whistle woke everyone in Odaiba, Japan. An orange dinosaur was at the base of the building with a giant bird. The bird glared angrily at the unconscious reptile.

_"You can do it, Tai…" she heard a faint whisper next to her._

_The dinosaur's eyes opened and roared. She got scared and closed her eyes…when she opened them; she saw the stars in the dinosaur's large orbs placed on the side of its face. She looked up, and the stars showed a way beyond the heavens and so did the dinosaur as it floated in the air…_

*END OF FLASHBACK…*

She shook her head angrily. A soft tear rolled down her cheek…

"I mustn't let my memories get to me…" she mumbled.

She lifted her gloved hand and wiped away the small tear. Her eyes looked at her hands… then she shook her head again. She was beginning to change… She had to complete her mission soon…before it was too late…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Li sat down next to the fire. Its heat touched his skin and warmed him. His reddish brown eyes gazed into the crimson flame. The reds and yellows mixed together in a way that reminded him of a painting. Li's train of thought was broken by footsteps.

"Hey…" a voice said.

Li turned and saw Taichi. He sat down next to Li and smiled. Li looked into Taichi's chocolate eyes. Li saw that they were the eyes of truth, the eyes of good, and the eyes of a good soul.

"I'll stay watch, and you can go to sleep…" Taichi said, "You must have had a hard day to swallow this in…"

"No," Li replied, "I'll stay here."

They two boys watched the dark, clam waters. They were silent as they heard its gentle murmur. Taichi breathed in deeply and smelled the scent of the river. Taichi stood up, and peered into the water as it lapped the shore. Tiny fish swam around; enjoying the peace while it lasted.

"Why did you choose us?" Li asked breaking the silence.

Taichi turned around. His eyes stayed calm and said, "I didn't choose you exactly. I placed my hand over Azulomon's orb to summon someone from another world to help us. I never thought that it would be your world, Li."

Li nodded, "Okay…how do we help you exactly?"

"Um…well…heh heh…" Taichi sweat dropped as he kept his smile, "I really don't know. Hey, I'm not the smart one. You should ask Koushiro on that. But in Koushiro's way…I got a theory."

"A theory, huh?"

"Yup!" Taichi grinned the famous Kamiya grin, "I think that in every world, one way or another, there is something truly significant about it. And perhaps, in that universe, there is a power to help us."

"Uh-huh," Li got up and walked to the water's edge and stood next to Taichi, "I think you're right."

"I trust in it. After all, Azulomon's magic chose you. There must be something special," Taichi replied.

Taichi stretched his arms in the air. The stretch loosened his muscles and they relaxed. He sighed. It's been so many years he's been fighting evil. So long now… How much longer will evil exist?

His chocolate eyes twinkled as he gazed up at the stars. Taichi breathed in the cool air around him. He looked to Li who stood there, still in thought. Li's bangs sway softly, as his brownish-red eyes focused on thought. Li clenched his fists tightly so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"You know…" Taichi said, "If you think too much, your head will swell up as big as Vademon's!"

"Va-de-what?" Li asked.

As Taichi laughed, it woke Sora up. She sat up and saw Taichi belly laughing at the lake's bank. Sora's light pink lips curled up into a gentle smile. Sora closed her eyes as memories flowed through her head. Her best friend was always there, saving people, looking over them. Still the same until now…

"Taichi…" Sora whispered softly before laying back down on the cool grassy dirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose from the horizon. At the midpoint, a twilight color shot into the sky. It was a brand new day in the digital world. The breeze picked up, welcoming the sun. The orb of fire rose, spreading its heat throughout the land. Birds awoke and cried out their good mornings.

Sunlight twinkled in Jyou's eyes. He forced them open as he sat up. The image was blurry at first then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he cried out as a large pair of eyes looked into his, "This thing! This thing!"

"Hey! Who ya calling a thing!?" Gomamon said brightly.

Jyou rubbed his eyes as everyone woke up from his scream. Gomamon smiled brightly as all the other digimon. Now the whole gang was here. The Digidestined smiled brightly, showing their pearly whites.

"Hi, Tai!" Agumon called out to his partner.

The Digidestined hugged their partners happily. It has been awhile since they've seen their friends. The Clow Group looked at the Digimon in awe. Kero flew up in the air as sparkles hung around him. The golden yellow mouse sat on Sora's shoulder. Sora's crimson eyes looked at the magical creature. 

Kero studied the pink bird. He studied the way her beak curved, her feathers, her eyes, her feet. 

"What's your name?" Kero asked.

Biyomon smiled as her eyes turned into small upside down u's, "I am Biyomon, nice to meet you…um…"

"Kero," the mouse piped up.

The two nodded, and they all learned a little more about the creatures of the Digital World and the Other World.

"We caught fish for breakfast!" Gomamon told Jyou.

"Alright!" Daisuke cheered, "I'm starved…"

"C'mon, Sakura!" Tomoyo called, "Unless you want to eat raw fish, lets get some fire wood!"

Sakura nodded in reply. She skipped up to her best friend. Sora watched them walk into the forest.

"Wait!" Sora called out.

The two turned to her. Sora and Biyomon walked up to them. Sakura looked at Sora's smile. And she smiled back.

"I'll come with you guys, in case of any trouble, okay?" Sora said.

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded at each other and chorused, "Okay!"

The three girls and one Digimon walked into the forest. Sora looked around, it hasn't changed much. She remembered when Puppetmon had controls that moved the land. Biyomon looked up at Sora.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

They stopped. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Sora. Sora was frowning. She had a heavy feeling in her heart.

"I dunno, Biyo…I just have an eerie feeling…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stood behind a bush. _Three are gone, but that's okay… _Her chestnut hair fell onto her face as her eyes looked onto the others who were still at the beach. She studied all of them…even a few looked familiar. 

_Do I…know them?_ she thought. She shook her head and told her mind to shut up. Swiftly she stood and raced behind a tree close to them. She felt it's cold bark against her as a dewdrop fell on her face.

She took a deep breath… her hand went to her belt at her side. She pulled up a dagger from her array of weapons. Her eyes looked at the blade. They twinkled as the sun reflected off the dagger and into her chocolate eyes. She ran her hand along the cold Digichomizioid Steel. Its blade was a murderous killer.

Long ago with the same blade her father killed numerous Digimon with it… All innocent, not deserving to die. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She mustn't remember that now…

"Now or never…" she whispered to herself.

She got down on her knees like an animal waiting for its prey. _The next one who walks near here…_ she told herself. Her eyes looked onto a boy with auburn hair. His brown eyes smiled as he picked a fruit from the tree she stood behind. 

She drew a big breath and held it. Swift as a fox, she turned from behind the tree and tackled the boy. With catlike movements, she pinned him to the ground as she held onto his shoulders. They fell with a thud as a cloud of dirt flew around them. He began to kick and make a fit. The boy felt her strength as she held him down.

"AHH-" Daisuke began to yell.

She placed her hand over his mouth. She watched his eyes went wide as she held the dagger. She held the knife at his neck. She felt a tear slide down her cheek… Her heart beat feverishly… She wasn't sure if she could do this… Though she new she was evil and bad, she felt like she couldn't slay him. She watched him helplessly squirm.

Daisuke felt the cold blade against his flesh. His breathing picked up into a panic. Fear ran through his veins… _It's all over…_he thought. He slipped his eyes closed as drew in a cold breath. Cold sweat ran down his cheek and down his back. He lay there just waiting for the blade to take his life…

She drew the dagger closer to Daisuke. Her hand shook as she felt the blade touch him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keisuke yawned and stretched his arms. His deep brown eyes looked to DC with annoyance. 

"Why did you call us 4 in the morning then tell us to visit you at your house!?" he exclaimed. 

"Back off…" DC muttered, "I'm sleepy too…"

DC turned and lay on his couch. He felt the soft fabric against his skin and his eyelids began to droop. The world began to grow dark to him until a sudden whack hit him on the head. DC bolted up in anger as his eyes ran around the room looking for whoever hit him.

Keisuke laughed as he set down the newspaper he rolled up. He put his feet on the coffee table and leaned back in his chair satisfied. He radiantly smiled with a giant grin that made girls' knees go weak.

DC growled as he turned and lay back down on the couch. He wanted to go back to bed, but worry kept him awake.

Jing leaned against a wall and sighed. Her dark hair, almost black, shined in the light. Her eyes were narrow as she thought. She looked up to DC…well…looked down…as he seemed asleep. She then looked to Ukini.

Ukini was the group's youngest member. He sat on a chair and thought. He drew a breath and looked to their leader.

"DC, why are we here?" Rinoa asked.

Rinoa had gotten annoyed as she watched and listened to no one talking and just doing nothing.

DC sat up and breathed in.

"It's time for another trip to the Digital World," he announced. 

All except Logan and Atsuki stared at him in disbelief.

"W…what?" Melissa asked.

"There's unfinished business in the Digiworld…do you remember 4 years before we became the Digidestined? Something happened and we sensed its evil. Then when we were Digidestined, we tried to track it down… Well, whatever it is…it's back," DC replied.

"Okay…how do we go back?" Jing asked.

"The way we came?" Ukini piped up.

DC grinned to Ukini, "Bingo!"

They looked at each other hesitantly. Their eyes were shimmered with worry and fear. They weren't exactly sure if they could go back.

"But…" Keisuke said, "Gennai said we probably never could return."

"He said _probably_," Logan replied, "I'm guessing we can still open the Digi-Temples."

"Do you think we can still find the temple points?" Jing answered, "I mean…we all know they are either here in Kyoto, in Odaiba, and in Tokyo. 2 in every city. But where are the exact points? It's been so long since we've used them."

"We'll use our Digivices to pin point the locations. It worked before when we first went there," DC answered.

They looked at each other, still unsure. The air hung heavily…no one was sure yet…

"I say we go," Atsuki said, "What do we have to lose?"

The Digidestined looked at the golden haired girl, and nodded and agreed. A new hope filled their hearts. They had to be brave to save the two worlds.

"We could lose our lives, if that answers your question," Keisuke pointed out.

They all laughed and sweat dropped. It was a plan. A plan to save the world once again. DC beamed with pride. The silence of the very first Digidestined was broken… It was a mission of a life time.

"So, operation 1. Locate the current Digidestined. we've all heard about them on the news and stuff. Especially Ken Ichijouchi. We'll have an all out search for them," DC said as he yawned, "In the meanwhile…let's go to sleep."

The worry in DC's heart was somewhat lifted… Hope filled all of them as warm, happy memories of the olden days trickled down their dreams.

"See you soon, Agumon…" DC murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi watched the silvery fish flap their fins and tails helplessly. The fish shined in the sun. They were beautiful…yet stunk with a horrible odor. 

Li was making a circle in the dirt. He wanted to test his powers in this world and see if it was any different. As he pulled out the derivator, or the lazen-port, a cold breeze blew by. His red-brown eyes narrowed. Li felt it…there was something evil near by. 

"Taichi…something isn't right," he said standing up and surveying the area.

Taichi looked away from the slippery fish. He sighed and looked around. Taichi's chocolate eyes looked around the riverbank. He saw lush vegetation and the gritty ground. The river made light ripples as the breeze beckoned on. 

Taichi turned and saw a figure pounce onto Daisuke. He saw him struggle to get loose. A brown cloak flew about and flapped in the breeze.

"Daisuke!!!" Hikari cried as she rushed to him.

Daisuke felt the cold blade against his neck. _Any moment now…_he thought. Tears ran down his cheek as his life flashed before him. The first time he played soccer…the first time he met Hikari…everything, even every time when Jun picked on him. He waited silently for the blade to take his life.

Taichi and the others rushed to his rescue. Their feet kicked up sand as birds cried out in fear. Taichi pulled of his goggles. He wasn't a genius like Koushiro, but he had a small plan.

"Daisuke! Catch!" Taichi tossed his goggles to Daisuke.

The eyepiece's lenses shined in the sun's golden light. They flew in the air and seemed to hang there before plummeting to earth once again. The goggles fell next to Daisuke with a quiet thud, tossing pieces of sand into the air. Daisuke mustered up his courage and reach for them along with a handful of sand. He quickly placed the sand into the goggle's lenses. Daisuke pulled on the elastic band and sling-shoted the dirt into her hood.

She dropped the dagger and it fell onto the hot sand. Grains of the dirt stung her eyes as they water with tears. A quick flashback entered her head… _Goggles…_she thought.

__

*FLASHBACK*

_The smell of fresh grass filled her nose. It was a smell she had gotten quite used to. The sun was still low in the sky as dew dropped from leaves above. It was spring and cherry blossoms fell to the soft grass._

_"What's the matter, goggle boy?"_

_"I'm not scared! I can beat you in soccer any day of the week, Miss Sorwa Helmet gurl!"_

_"Don't call me names, Tai!"_

_A soccer ball flew in the air as happy childish laugher rung in Odaiba Park. She leaned against the rough bark of a tree and rested her head. Her small hands ran along the tree, tracing its patterns. She giggled merrily as drool fell on her shirt and ran down her hand. She played with the slippery liquid and clapped in delight._

_When she wasn't looking the soccer ball flew at her and hit her on her cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out in pain. The girl and boy rushed to her._

_"Mommy!!!" the boy called out._

"Good going, goggle boy…" the girl said gently as she picked her up.

The girl cradled her in her arms. She looked at her crimson eyes, which were filled with compassion. A tall lady came running and rubbed her swollen cheek.

"Apologize, Taichi Kamiya!" the lady scolded.

"Um…sorry…I didn't mean to." The boy reach out and picked her up. 

He whispered to her that everything was going to be okay. She looked up into his sunny bright, chocolate eyes. She could tell he was sorry. She grinned a toothless smile. They laughed at her as she giggled.

"Stupid Tai…" the girl laughed.

*END FLASHBACK*

Tears stung her face. Daisuke could hear soft sniffles from the cloak. He even heard her whisper:

"Tai…"

As Daisuke heard that name, his features softened. He was puzzled…who was this person? How'd she know Taichi? His thought was broken as he heard a voice cry out.

"Leave my buddy alone!!!" Veemon cried as he broke into a charge, "VEE-HEAD BUTT!!!!!!"

The blue dinosaur hit her and she fell off Daisuke and landed with a harsh thud. The grains of sand sliced through her pale skin on her arm. Coppery red blood slowly trickled down and it began to sting. She sat up, just in time to catch another attack.

"PEPPER BREATH!!!!" Agumon yelled in sheer anger.

She raised her arm. The Digidestined looked questioningly at her. The crystal around her wrist glew its eerie purplish light. A dark force came from her heart and deployed a barrier to protect her. The red-orange flames simply vanished in the air.

The Digidestined as well as the Clow Team watched awestruck. What were they up against? Sakura held onto the Key of Clow, ready to attack.

Taichi couldn't take it anymore. He charged at her. His chestnut hair blew about in the wind. Taichi's deep eyes glowed fiercely in anger. His heart beat boldly as he was ready to make contact with their 'enemy'.

As he tackled her, Taichi noticed how little she was. The crashed and skidded along the ground. She pushed him off and sat up. Taichi's large hand grabbed her hood.

"Let's see who you are!!!" he said angrily as he pulled down her hood.

She slightly gasped as her face was revealed. Taichi's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. The same chocolate eyes he had stared right back at him…she even had the same hair color. At first, she looked like Taichi, then more like Sora. The same eyes, nose, mouth…even body frame.

"It…it…just can't," Taichi whispered quietly.

She looked back at him…so familiar… why? She shook her head in confusion. She didn't understand…or was it because she didn't want to understand.

"Do…do I…know…you?" she said meekly.

_Her eyes so innocent…why would she attack Daisuke?_ Takeru thought. She was familiar to him to…yet he didn't know why. He remembered those eyes from so long ago…

__

Taichi reached out and touched her face. It was…odd. Her skin tone just like Sora's…but as cold as ice and as hot as fire at the same time. Taichi didn't understand why it felt like that.

"Are you okay?" Jyou asked Daisuke as he picked him up.

"Yeah…" Daisuke mumbled and rubbed his aching head.

A gray light shined on her chest. All the Digidestined looked at her in awe. Starlight sparkles shined about, dancing to the tune of peace. A light shot from her heart to Jyou's and a ring surrounded his neck. The light faded, and the Crest of Reliability was presented to him. The 01 Digidestined gasped in shock.

Daisuke slowly turned his head to her. Hikari ran to him and hugged him tight. Daisuke was mesmerized by the power to notice Hikari whispering to him. Soon her heard her voice…

"I'm glad you're okay…I thought I was going to lose you…"

Daisuke hugged her back and looked to the girl who Taichi kneeled next to. She avoided everyone's gaze. 

"W…who are you?" Miyako asked.

"She's…she's…" Taichi began.

**__**

TCB…To Be Continued…

S-chan: N dat's chapter 2! Dunno 'bout you guyz…but I didn't like the way I wrote the chapter…sorry that it stunk…

DC-kun: WoW…I'm a Digidestined! =) N I got da courage! 

Tai: Hey, how can I not give it to someone when their email address is dedicated to me! 'TaiRulez'! Oh yeah, baby!!! ^______________________^ 

S-chan: Hee hee! Lolz! ^_~ 

Davis: What about me??? I got da courage too…

DC-kun: Why are you following me???

Davis: I'm not following! You're following me! 

:::DC-kun looks back at his footprints. Big print…then lil print…:::

DC-kun: See!!! All da lil prints are yours! You following me…grrr…

Davis: Are not!!!  
  
Sora: TAICHI-SAMA!!!!!!!! ^________________^

Tai: SORA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________^

:::Running at the beach backdrop comes out; kissie time!:::

S-chan: Awwww…^_^ Look! Another Tai n Sora moment! ^_^

:::DC-kun n Davis rush for a barf bag:::

V-mon: Hey!!! Those are mine!!!! I need those for when you kiss Kari, Davis!

Davis: *blush* Anywayz, here, you can have it! =) *flies surround bag*

V-mon: Eeeww…never mind…Blech… -_-;;;

S-chan: ^_^;;; lolz! Please review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]SorachannVmon@cs.com! Thanks for reading me fic! Bye-a-bye!!! Ja ne, minna-san!

~Sora-chan

PS: Domo arigato gozaimasu to my tomodachis who let me use their names!!!! THANKZ A BIG BUNCH!!!! *hugz everyone* (o^ - ^o) =) You guyz are da greatest!!!

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:SorachannVmon@cs.com



	3. Feelings Shown

*DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **own Digimon or CCS!!! 

S-chan: So we back to where we left off??? *sighz* 

Davis: Phew…I thought I wuz gonna die…*faint*

Yolei: He's so cute when he looks dead! Wowie! What a hottie!!!

:::Davis bolts back up:::  
  
Davis: What the heck did you just say!?!?! 

Yolei: *blush* Hey! Dun let it go to ur head!!! I meant dat you we cute and--

Davis: I'm hot! In ur face TE!!!

Kari: *smiles evilly* Oh…TK……..are you free Saturday night???

TK: *blush* Uh…talkin to me?

Kari: *holds TK's hand* Uh huh…*batts eyelashes*

TK: *swallows hard* Uh…

Davis: Hold it!!! She's MY gurl!!! BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Kari* Shoooo!!! Mine mine mine, and ONLY MINE!!!!!! Cutie face! Dude with da goggles! Kiss my tush, TA!!!

TK: Eeew…do I have to???

S-chan: Awww…I wuz hoping dat Kari n TK where gonna go out…

:::VRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!! Davis chases S-chan with a chainsaw:::

S-chan: *pant* oh yeah! This chap. Is kinda weird! It goes through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd POVs, okie dokie! Sorry dat dis chap came out really bad!!!

Davis: AAAAHHHHH!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!

S-chan: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Love's Hiding Place

Written by SoRa-cHaN

**__**

PART 3, Feelings Shown…

All eyes looked to the girl. Time seemed to hang still as the sun slowly made its way up the azure sky. Its golden rays spread around the Digiworld, draping it's heat around them. 

The warmth touched the girl's cold skin. It felt odd…yet good at the same time.

_I feel my heart pound in nervousness…I already screwed up my mission… That's okay…I'll recover as long no one finds out the real truth._

Though she thought that, there was a fear in her. She seemed to have a lot of confidence, but it was quickly fading away. These were the chosen ones…the ones who could slay her with their bare hands…

"She's…she's…" Taichi began.

"How do you know her?" Daisuke interrupted.

"'Cause she's…" Taichi began to say again.

Why was it so hard for him to say? Was it because of disbelief or what?

"That's okay, Tai…I'll tell then who I am…" she replied in a mere whisper.

They all looked at her again. They were anxious and impatient. The light happy air turned dense as they breathed even deeper, trying to keep calm. She felt like she was going to choke on the hot air as she quietly spoke.

"I…um…" her heart raced as began to fear again.

"Well?" Yamato asked.

She took a deep breath, "I am…Sensuta…Sensuta Takenouchi…" _(A/N: Heh…-_-;;; Hey! I couldn't think of a better idea!)_

The Digidestined gasped. Takenouchi? As in…Sora Takenouchi??? They were confused and didn't understand. Or was it they didn't want to understand because she tried to kill Daisuke. Yolei was the first one to speak up.

"Are you related to Sora Takenouchi?" she asked.

"Yes…I'm her younger sister." Sensuta replied.

They children all just sat there in disbelief. Not knowing if they should believe her or not.

"Is she?" Iori asked.

"Yeah…she is Sora's sister," Taichi replied.

The Digidestined were shocked. Time seemed to have stopped. Sensuta could hear her hear beat ferociously. She felt faint, as the air seemed to become denser and thin out.

Sensuta's head quickly snapped to the side as she heard something emerge from the bushes… Seconds seemed like centuries… A red-auburn headed girl looked at her in shock.

Mixed emotions churned in Sora's heart. A wave of happiness and astonishment swept over her. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. The saplings and wood cracked as she dropped them. Sora ran out to Sensuta and hugged her tightly.

"Sensuta…" Sora murmured crying tears of joy.

"…S…Sora?" Sensuta asked.

Sora nodded and kissed her little sister on the cheek. Sensuta didn't understand…why was she hugging her. In all her life she only remembered a few moments when someone had hugged her. Yet, her sister was crying.

"Are you sad?" Sensuta asked.

"No…just happy to see you," Sora replied letting her go.

Sora's crimson eyes studied Sensuta. _She's grown so much…_she thought. Sora looked at Sensuta's eyes and face. It seemed to funny how she looked like her and Taichi at the same time. 

**__**

TBC…To Be Continued…

S-chan: Sorry dat wuz hecka short, but I'm not sure if I wanna continue this. If ya still want me to, please either review or email me at [Sorachantaiora@cs.com][1] or [][2]SchannVmon@cs.com okay! ^_~ Thank you!

~Sora-chan

   [1]: mailto:Sorachantaiora@cs.com
   [2]: mailto:SchannVmon@cs.com



End file.
